


Bucky Barnes Vs The Camping Trip

by ThanksForTheVenom



Series: Bucky Barnes Vs [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Camping, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanksForTheVenom/pseuds/ThanksForTheVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers go camping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky Barnes Vs The Camping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This series can be read in conjunction with "Silver Clouds With Gray Linings" and sometimes references that story and sometimes that story references things that happen in this series but none of these are essential to read. They can be read in order, out of order, not at all, or you could only read these and not "Silver Clouds with Gray Linings" at all. I just like it when stories become intertwined with other stories.

When Steve first asked Bucky if he wanted to camping, Bucky said no. “I went “camping” nearly every mission. I am not down with the whole camping thing, as the kids would say.”

Steve left it at that, but Bucky caught him four or five times looking through camping magazines, and who knew that was a thing? 

Eventually, he corners Steve.

“Fine, we can go. Just, please, for the love of god stop pouting around Dummy. I think he’s actually planning to kill me.”  
Steve and Dummy were as good of friends that a robot and a 95 year old could be. Mostly Steve treated Dummy like a dog, even playing fetch with him while hanging out in Tony's workshop. The fact that Dummy outweighed Steve by about 200 pounds didn't mean that Dummy wouldn't try to crawl into Steve's lap at the first opportunity. Steve usually let him. He said that any injuries occurred would heal because of the serum and it was worth it to hear the bot burbling with happiness. Tony's bots were the most spoiled bots in the entire world, between Steve and Bucky.

"I wasn't trying to guilt you into it, we don't have to go if you really don't want to." Steve honestly hadn't been trying to manipulate Bucky into going, maybe he should have kept those magazines in his own room. Bucky, for his part, didn't feel manipulated but he didn't yet have the emotional vocabulary to express that. His therapist had been trying to teach him "I feel" phrases but therapy was slow and sometimes Bucky just shut down.

"It’s cool, Steve, pack your shit and let’s go. But I am not singing any fucking Kumbaya shit."

The packing took a day and the trip out took even less time. New York did actually have trees and nature even if didn't look like it from NYC. Bucky had known that but still seeing the evergreens towering overhead instead of skyscrapers was a shock to his system. He had stayed in city for the last six months, barring that one aborted trip to Hong Kong that he was still missing memories from. 

Steve got out of the truck and took a deep breath of fresh air and Bucky followed suit and almost choked on a bug. It was going to be one of those weekends.

Bucky had survived worse but that didn't mean he had to like it.

They unpacked the truck and started setting up camp. Bucky was used to sleeping outside without shelter, but Steve had insisted on tents to give it a more “campy” feel, rather than that of a mission.

So, while Steve gathered firewood and got the fire going, Bucky went to work on the two-person tent that was advertised as “the easiest tent to assemble” as voted by World Camper’s Magazine.

Thirty minutes later, he had driven a stake through his foot, gotten smacked in the face with the fly, constructed a trebuchet, and vowed revenge on all tent manufacturers.

Steve took over the tent construction and the rest of the weekend followed the same pattern, but the s'mores turned out fine and even the singing wasn't too awful.


End file.
